


The sleeping beauty

by KaiSkitty



Series: Tumblr queue [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/pseuds/KaiSkitty
Summary: "I guess dying with you isn’t the worse way to go.” [based on a prompt on tumblr]





	The sleeping beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jelaine_The_First](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/gifts).



> I have written this for Jelaine_The_First ( on my tumblr account ), but since I have a tendency to spread angst around the world, I decided to post it here too. It is just a drabble so you may not find it very detailed. Still, angst is angst, isn't it? *winks shamelessly*

_“So you’re ready to go on a date tonight?”_

_“We have been dating for more than a year idiot, what is there that you’re so excited about?”_

_“It is a public date, remember? and I am going to surprise you. That is what I am so excited about.”_

_“Whatever.”_

_“Oh, God…I am late. A kiss?”_

_“Didn’t you just say that you are late?”_

_“But…”_

_“Not now. I am not keen on being blamed by Freckles.”_

_“cruel…”_

* * *

 

A mortuary.

It was not the most romantic place for a date, if one asked Judar. It was cold, morbid and nauseating. It was like death and nothingness in flesh. It smelled like alcohol and hospitals and Judar _hated_ hospitals.

_It was for the departed._

So why was he here again? Oh yes, he was supposed to be on a date with his lover. But of course, Sinbad being the idiot that he was, had chosen this dreadful place out of everywhere to surprise him for their first public date and now that he was here, the idiot was doing nothing but sleeping on a stupid steel trolley, his whole body covered with a white sheet, unmoving and somehow _docile_.

Judar snorted at that thought. “Must you annoy me all the time?” He said airily as he pulled a white plastic chair close to the trolley and sat down lazily. He grabbed his lover’s hand which was strangely still from under the covers and started to rub the calloused fingers playfully as he popped a peach candy into his mouth. “This stuff is really good. Buy me more next time.” He said, licking his lips.

No response.

Strange. Why the idiot was so silent? Sinbad would usually jump at any chance to spoil and pamper him. If he asked something from him, Sinbad always made sure it was taken care of even if he had to travel to the moon and back. So, why he was not answering when the matter was about something as trivial as a small bag of candies?

Had he _really_ fallen asleep while waiting for him to arrive?

How rude. He was not going to tolerate this.

He jumped at his feet and harshly pulled the covers off his lover. “You should have not asked me on a date if you…” He blinked several times and stared down at the supposed to be sleeping man. His purple hair was out of his usual pony-tail, disheveled and undone and his mesmerizing golden orbs were gazing at the ceiling like beautiful glassy eyes of a doll, vacant and unseeing. His usually spotless white suit was covered in red and his normally handsome tanned face was ashen and white.

Judar took a step back in shock with the sudden fear of being caught in a deceitfully terrifying nightmare, a nightmare in which he was looking at a fallen magnificent creature who had been victimized to cruelty of a foul world. A majestic tiger, a predator, who been turned into the prey, lying in a pool of blood.

_He found himself surrounded by lingering void._

The sound of quick muffled footsteps brought him back to himself. “What are you doing here? Why didn’t you wait for the doctor’s permission?” It was Ja’far whose voice was still authoritative despite his swollen eyes. He looked like a wreck.

Judar looked at him silently, too shaken up to reply. “Oh forget it. Just wait here, you need to give permission for autopsy since you are Sin’s lover and unofficial family.” The shorter man snapped. Judar’s mouth went dry and he felt like throwing up. “ _Autopsy?_ ”

“Are you blind? Don’t you see him on that cursed trolley?”

“He is dead? I thought he is …just sleeping.” Judar whispered softly, like a lost child.

“Yes, he is. He is DEAD. Why did you think I called you here?” Ja’far answered angrily. “How many times I told him to stop seeing you? How many times I asked _you_ to stop seeing him if you really love him? How many damn times?” He hissed. “I knew that this would happen. Our country is not kind to homosexual people, especially not to politicians who are on the verge of presidency.” The albino was on the verge of tears.

“This was all your fault.” His voiced contained nothing but bitter accusation.

Judar’s bottom lip trembled, not in sadness but in an amused laughter. His fault, huh? He supposed that was not a complete unfair accusation. He was a disastrous being after all, someone who brought nothing but catastrophe and misery. He was a crack on God’s perfect creation of humanity. An ugly irreparable crack. He was such a twisted joke.

“That’s big words for someone who is supposed to be the fastest hitman, _the greatest assassin_ , in the history. Were you not supposed to shoot that man down before he even got the chance to shoot?” He could not help but to snap back.

Now that the cruel reality was creeping in Judar’s mind slowly, he could not help but to shout desperately and wildly like a caged animal. “Give me back my lover. Give him back you worthless of a bodyguard.” He collapsed on the cold white tiles, heedless of the frigid floor and hot tears which he was unable to stop now. He was devastated.

Ja’far wanted to hit him, to slap him, to strangle him. Anything just to vent his anger, but he held back. He walked towards the door instead. “Say your goodbyes.” And with that he was gone, leaving Judar alone with the most precious person that used to be in his life until hours ago.

Judar pulled himself back up, stumbling forward, throat chocked with something that he didn’t realize what it was. Despair? Grief? Sorrow? He didn’t know.

_“A kiss?”_

Oh how he hated himself. How he despised himself. Sinbad had asked for a kiss in the morning. Just a simple kiss and he had called him an idiot, denying him and rejecting his warm embrace. An embrace which he was not going to get for the rest of his life. An embrace which he had taken for granted.

He sat beside his unmoving lover whose body was covered with a melancholic silhouette of death and caressed his cheek. “I should have cherished you more. Shouldn’t I?” He chuckled to himself. “I would have said you look strikingly gorgeous right now if you were not dead. What a shame.” He bit his lips and grabbed the older man’s shoulders, shaking him roughly. “We were supposed to be on a date tonight. You were supposed to surprise me. Oh wait…you _did_ surprise me.” He half-cried, half-laughed into Sinbad’s shoulders, hating how the usually hot body was ice cold.

“Hey, if I kiss you now, will it be considered necrophilia?” He whispered thoughtfully but then rolled his eyes dismissively. “As if it matters. I owe you a kiss anyway.”

He leaned down and as he pressed his well-shaped lips on his purple-haired lover’s colorless lips he felt a dirty misplaced sense of bliss washing over him. The kiss was feverish and fraudulently bittersweet, just like the wine Sinbad was so fond of.

The raven-haired young man ran his fingers through the purple locks gingerly. “Funny, I have never realized how soft your hair is. You spoiled me so much that I never noticed such tiny details. God, I am so selfish.” His voice cracked. He kissed Sinbad’s unseeing eyes and lashes, tears falling down once again. “I am selfish but you are _cruel_. How could you do this to me?” He balled his hands into fists. “and now look at you, you arrogant bastard. They have not even bothered to close your eyes.” He stared into the unique golden orbs longingly for more than a minute as if waiting for a miracle but as nothing happened he reached out gingerly, long delicate fingers softly closing his lover’s eyelids, his face damp and his expression showing nothing but blank pain.

“I have to go now.” He stood up, his legs shaky but his voice steady. “But don’t worry. I won’t be gone for too long.”

He grinned then, a mad grin that no one had seen on his face for more than a year. “I guess dying with you isn’t the worse way to go. Dying _for_ you. But first I have something to take care of.”

He kissed the unresponsive older man once again, inhaling his sinful scent one last time. Then he walked out of the room, whistling and whispering weird things to himself. Ja’far was the first person who noticed his presence in the corridor. “Did you say your…hey, where are you going?”

Judar looked at him with a crazy glint in his crimson eyes. “Did you know that I used to work as a chemist for the Kou company? I am an expert in hand-made untraceable poisonous drugs, drugs that _kill_.” He paused for a second and Ja’far’s expression morphed into something between petrified and scared. “Consider that bastard who you were too _slow_ to shoot already dead…along with all of his allies.”

“Wait Judar…” Ja’far’s eyes were now as wide as saucers from anxiety.

“I have one request though. Please hold the funeral back a bit. This business probably won’t take more than just one day or two.”

“Judar…”

“Bury me next to him.”

“Don’t …”

“Please. This is my only and last request.” He said silently and walked down the corridor without waiting for Ja’far’s reply, arms behind his head. For a moment he stopped and looked out of the window, at the bleeding rays of the setting sun in the horizon.

“What a beautiful night it is going to be for revenge…for murder.” He stretched his arms and continued to walk with a strange serene smile on his lips, out of the hospital and away from his dead beloved, not concerned about loneliness and grief anymore. He was going to see his idiot soon after all.

* * *

 

I have no idea what I just wrote.

Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.  


End file.
